Kiss the Prince
by ACSsayuri
Summary: If you have the power to make man fall in love with you through kissing, who will you kiss?     Mao receives that power but her lips is still untouched.    Will she be able to keep her FIRST KISS once she meets the gorgeous princes of Akaba? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters in this chapter:**_

_Mao Inoue, Ryosuke Yamada, Kamenashi Kazuya, Maki Horikita, Masaki Aiba_

"Don't go!" cried Mao, begging in front of her brother. She was willing to do everything just to stop Ryosuke but it seemed ineffective. Ryosuke's things were all packed up. If Mao didn't covered the door he might gone already.

"Move!" said Ryosuke.

"I will if you promise you'll stay."

"I can't" he answered as she pushed her sister then he walked away.

"Ryosuke!" called Mao expecting him to turn back but he didn't.

As Mao watched her brother, flood of memories came back.

Mao's father died earlier, her mother was busy because of work. She used to be alone all the time so she wished to have siblings, but that was impossible until she was seven years old when she found a baby boy at their gate. He took it and called Ryosuke. Her mom reported the baby but no one claimed him. She planned to bring him in an orphanage but Mao begged to keep the baby. As her mother granted her wish she vowed to be the best sister, but things didn't go smooth as she realized her brother wasn't ordinary.

Ryosuke was six years old when Mao learned his ability. They were walking from school to home when Ryosuke pointed a man. "That guy, he will die in a car accident tomorrow, 7:01 am, rainy day."

Mao laughed patting her brother's head. She thought he was only joking but she realized it was real: the next day he saw the accident of that man in the news.

Another incident measured Ryosuke's ability. "At exactly 11am, there will be a great earthquake" said Ryosuke.

Mao looked at the clock; it was still 7am….but again, his brother proved his special skill: an earthquake shocked their place.

_"Who are you, who exactly are you?"_ Mao questioned. She was frightened by his ability to detect tragedy but her love for him didn't lessen. The day she decided to keep him was also the day she promised to love and protect him.

Things went wrong when Ryosuke became 16 and learned his real identity.

A guy in black approached him "At last I found you" he started "Master Yamada"

Ryosuke didn't mind him thinking that he was crazy but the guy followed him. "Believe me, you're my missing master, you can perceive future, right?"

Ryosuke paused. How this guy could know his hidden ability?

"That's your power the precognition, I know that because I'm your sentinel" the guy said "My name is Kamenashi Kazuya." He introduced. "In able for me to be the great sentinel, I should serve my chosen prince but unfortunately you were kidnapped so I travel just to find you."

Mao happened to hear his words. "Hey you, what are you talking about?"

Ryosuke left.

"Wait, master!" called Kamenashi but Mao blocked him.

"I'm asking you, what are you talking about, who are you by the way?"

"You tell me who are you?" he asked back.

"I'm Mao, Ryosuke's sister.

"So, you're the one who took care of him" he bowed his head. "Accept my gratitude!"

Mao got confused. She didn't understand what this guy was talking about but it was clear he knew Ryosuke, and he came here to get him.

Kame didn't keep distance from them. He followed Ryosuke to their house.

He was telling about Akaba again and again, that place wasn't familiar to both Mao and Ryosuke.

"I can't tell details to you" Kame said to Mao "But of course I'll explain it to you master" he looked at Ryosuke.

"Akaba is a hidden place of humans who have special abilities. It was headed by a beautiful queen who is immortal and powerful. Every twenty years she granted any wish, it can be money, fame or power-anything but she will only give this to the deserving prince and to his sentinel as well"

"Are you saying that Ryosuke is a prince?" Mao inquired.

"In Akaba we use prince to designate people who have higher abilities; master came from the great family of Yamada so he is surely a prince."

"If Ryosuke is a prince, what are you?"

"I'm a sentinel" he answered. "It is a designation for prince apprentice. Once a prince born, his parent is required to find sentinel for him."

"Meaning…you're in lower status" Mao commented.

"Hey what do you mean lower, I have nice ability. It just happened that I prefer to be a sentinel."

"You!" called Ryosuke "Do you think you can convince me to believe you? And besides why are you telling this to my sister, I thought you can't say details to her?"

"It's okay; I have the ability to erase memory, once you decided to come with me, I'll definitely erase this girl's memory"

"No!" Mao complained. "I won't allow you to do that"

"Don't worry nee-chan this weird guy can't get me!" Ryosuke assured.

Mao believed his words but Ryosuke changed his mind. She didn't know his reasons so she tried to stop him but failed.

"Ryosuke!" Mao ran to look for her brother but it was Kame she found. "Are you here to erase my memory?"

Kame nodded.

"No, please…"

"I'm sorry…" said Kame raising his hands.

Mao found herself in her room. She smiled realizing that everything was just a dream. She immediately ran to check her brother.

"Mama, where's Ryosuke?" she asked.

"Ryosuke, who's that?" Her mom's eyebrow went up.

"Ryosuke, my brother!" Mao insisted.

"Oh, Mao…" Her mom tapped her. "Is this the result of being alone, do you really want to have brother?"

"Mama?"

Mao realized her mom wasn't kidding she really didn't remember anything about Ryosuke. This proved Kame's power, But why only her mom. Why did Kame let her still remember? If this was the case, she couldn't stay doing nothing. She would definitely find and get Ryosuke back.

_"But how can I do that?"_ she asked. _"Where should I start?"_

Her questions had been answered when she saw a tall guy in the market. The said guy had brown messy hair. He was wearing checkered long sleeves with maong pants and boots, but what Mao noticed to him was his green pendant. It was similar to the pendant she was wearing. She took the pendant and recalled that this was originally belongs to Ryosuke. He had this when she found him but Ryosuke gave it to her as a birthday present.

Mao thought that guy might have connection to Ryosuke and to the place called Akaba, so she decided to follow him. That day, Mao was wearing a navy blue jumper dress with pockets where she kept the pendant. She was also wearing her favorite blue doll shoes.

Mao ran to follow the guy, but she needed to be careful not to be caught. Good thing that guy can't notice her.

From market the guy went in a place where buildings were so high. She wondered what this guy would do in such a place. To surprise her guy crossed in one of the buildings wall.

"Hey, what happened?" Mao bit out wondering how that guy crossed the wall. She knocked on it. "Is he a magician, how did he do that, now I lost him!" cried Mao, but she didn't want to lose hope. For a moment she thought of trying to enter the wall. "Okay, Mao… concentrate!" she was about to hit the wall "One, two," On the count of three she would ran. "Three!

"Stop!" a female voice made her stopped. "Do you really want to die?"

"W-who are you?" asked Mao as she saw a lovely lady standing next to her. Though she had short hair, her white dress with pink ribbon in the waist was really fitted to her, not to mention the studded stilettos. "When did you come I didn't notice you"

"Call me Maki, a gate keeper here"

"Gate keeper, then you can help me follow that guy?" Mao got excited.

"Of course but non-SA is not allow here"

"Non- SA?"

"SA stands for Special Ability user; I think you aren't an SA so you can't enter"

"You're right, I don't have any special ability but I want to see my brother! I'm willing to do anything just to make him back"

"I can see your determination…Ok, I'll help you" said Maki.

"Really?" Mao smiled "thank you!"

"But in one condition!"

"With condition, what is it?"

"Give me your hair!'

"Whaat?"

Mao's hair was long and shiny. She used to take care of it since she was little. She really loved her hair so how could she give it to a stranger.

"Just take it or leave it…" Maki grinned.

"I'll give it!" Mao decided.

"Good, you're a good girl!" said Maki tapping her head.

"It's for the sake of my brother!"

As Maki removed her hand to Mao, her hair became color white.

"Kyaaa!" shouted Mao touching her long hair "My hair…my hair!"

"Go ahead, you can enter now!" said Maki, and then she disappeared like smoke.

Mao couldn't do anything to get her hair back so she decided to focus on the wall. She was ready to enter.

Mao was a little bit nervous but she was determined. "Okay, one, two…Go!" she ran bumping herself to the wall. Magically, she made cross. It was like entering inside a water falls. For a few minutes Mao lost her energy. She failed to see anything. When she felt returning her senses, she found herself in a wide garden. "It's beautiful" she commented. It wasn't mysterious or something. It was just a normal garden with green grasses, trees and flowers. It was really refreshing with people hanging around, but that wasn't the time to admire, she needed to continue to see her brother.

_**"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop."**_ _-The King of Hearts_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Characters in this chapter:**_

_Mao Inoue, Ryosuke Yamada, Kamenashi Kazuya, Maki Horikita, Masaki Aiba_

"Don't go!" cried Mao, begging in front of her brother. She was willing to do everything just to stop Ryosuke but it seemed ineffective. Ryosuke's things were all packed up. If Mao didn't covered the door he might gone already.

"Move!" said Ryosuke.

"I will if you promise you'll stay."

"I can't" he answered as she pushed her sister then he walked away.

"Ryosuke!" called Mao expecting him to turn back but he didn't.

As Mao watched her brother, flood of memories came back.

Mao's father died earlier, her mother was busy because of work. She used to be alone all the time so she wished to have siblings, but that was impossible until she was seven years old when she found a baby boy at their gate. He took it and called Ryosuke. Her mom reported the baby but no one claimed him. She planned to bring him in an orphanage but Mao begged to keep the baby. As her mother granted her wish she vowed to be the best sister, but things didn't go smooth as she realized her brother wasn't ordinary.

Ryosuke was six years old when Mao learned his ability. They were walking from school to home when Ryosuke pointed a man. "That guy, he will die in a car accident tomorrow, 7:01 am, rainy day."

Mao laughed patting her brother's head. She thought he was only joking but she realized it was real: the next day he saw the accident of that man in the news.

Another incident measured Ryosuke's ability. "At exactly 11am, there will be a great earthquake" said Ryosuke.

Mao looked at the clock; it was still 7am….but again, his brother proved his special skill: an earthquake shocked their place.

_"Who are you, who exactly are you?"_ Mao questioned. She was frightened by his ability to detect tragedy but her love for him didn't lessen. The day she decided to keep him was also the day she promised to love and protect him.

Things went wrong when Ryosuke became 16 and learned his real identity.

A guy in black approached him "At last I found you" he started "Master Yamada"

Ryosuke didn't mind him thinking that he was crazy but the guy followed him. "Believe me, you're my missing master, you can perceive future, right?"

Ryosuke paused. How this guy could know his hidden ability?

"That's your power the precognition, I know that because I'm your sentinel" the guy said "My name is Kamenashi Kazuya." He introduced. "In able for me to be the great sentinel, I should serve my chosen prince but unfortunately you were kidnapped so I travel just to find you."

Mao happened to hear his words. "Hey you, what are you talking about?"

Ryosuke left.

"Wait, master!" called Kamenashi but Mao blocked him.

"I'm asking you, what are you talking about, who are you by the way?"

"You tell me who are you?" he asked back.

"I'm Mao, Ryosuke's sister.

"So, you're the one who took care of him" he bowed his head. "Accept my gratitude!"

Mao got confused. She didn't understand what this guy was talking about but it was clear he knew Ryosuke, and he came here to get him.

Kame didn't keep distance from them. He followed Ryosuke to their house.

He was telling about Akaba again and again, that place wasn't familiar to both Mao and Ryosuke.

"I can't tell details to you" Kame said to Mao "But of course I'll explain it to you master" he looked at Ryosuke.

"Akaba is a hidden place of humans who have special abilities. It was headed by a beautiful queen who is immortal and powerful. Every twenty years she granted any wish, it can be money, fame or power-anything but she will only give this to the deserving prince and to his sentinel as well"

"Are you saying that Ryosuke is a prince?" Mao inquired.

"In Akaba we use prince to designate people who have higher abilities; master came from the great family of Yamada so he is surely a prince."

"If Ryosuke is a prince, what are you?"

"I'm a sentinel" he answered. "It is a designation for prince apprentice. Once a prince born, his parent is required to find sentinel for him."

"Meaning…you're in lower status" Mao commented.

"Hey what do you mean lower, I have nice ability. It just happened that I prefer to be a sentinel."

"You!" called Ryosuke "Do you think you can convince me to believe you? And besides why are you telling this to my sister, I thought you can't say details to her?"

"It's okay; I have the ability to erase memory, once you decided to come with me, I'll definitely erase this girl's memory"

"No!" Mao complained. "I won't allow you to do that"

"Don't worry nee-chan this weird guy can't get me!" Ryosuke assured.

Mao believed his words but Ryosuke changed his mind. She didn't know his reasons so she tried to stop him but failed.

"Ryosuke!" Mao ran to look for his brother but it was Kame he found. "Are you here to erase my memory?"

Kame nodded.

"No, please…"

"I'm sorry…" said Kame raising his hands.

Mao found herself in her room. She smiled realizing that everything was just a dream. She immediately ran to check her brother.

"Mama, where's Ryosuke?" she asked.

"Ryosuke, who's that?" Her mom's eyebrow went up.

"Ryosuke, my brother!" Mao insisted.

"Oh, Mao…" Her mom tapped her. "Is this the reason of being alone, do you really want to have brother?"

"Mama?"

Mao realized her mom wasn't kidding she really didn't remember anything about Ryosuke. This proved Kame's power, But why only her mom. Why did Kame let her still remember? If this was the case, she couldn't stay doing nothing. She would definitely find and get Ryosuke back.

_"But how can I do that?"_ she asked. _"Where should I start?"_

Her questions had been answered when she saw a tall guy in the market. The said guy had brown messy hair. He was wearing checkered long sleeves with maong pants and boots, but what Mao noticed to him was his green pendant. It was similar to the pendant she was wearing. She took the pendant and recalled that this was originally belongs to Ryosuke. He had this when she found him but Ryosuke gave it to her as a birthday present.

Mao thought that guy might have connection to Ryosuke and to the place called Akaba, so she decided to follow him. That day, Mao was wearing a navy blue jumper dress with pockets where she kept the pendant. She was also wearing her favorite blue doll shoes.

Mao ran to follow the guy, but she needed to be careful not to be caught. Good thing that guy can't notice her.

From market the guy went in a place where buildings were so high. She wondered what this guy would do in such a place. To surprise her guy crossed in one of the buildings wall.

"Hey, what happened?" Mao bit out wondering how that guy crossed the wall. She knocked on it. "Is he a magician, how did he do that, now I lost him!" cried Mao, but she didn't want to lose hope. For a moment she thought of trying to enter the wall. "Okay, Mao… concentrate!" she was about to hit the wall "One, two," On the count of three she would ran. "Three!

"Stop!" a female voice made her stopped. "Do you really want to die?"

"W-who are you?" asked Mao as she saw a lovely lady standing next to her. Though she had short hair, her white dress with pink ribbon in the waist was really fitted to her, not to mention the studded stilettos. "When did you come I didn't notice you"

"Call me Maki, a gate keeper here"

"Gate keeper, then you can help me follow that guy?" Mao got excited.

"Of course but non-SA is not allow here"

"Non- SA?"

"SA stands for Special Ability user; I think you aren't an SA so you can't enter"

"You're right, I don't have any special ability but I want to see my brother! I'm willing to do anything just to make him back"

"I can see your determination…Ok, I'll help you" said Maki.

"Really?" Mao smiled "thank you!"

"But in one condition!"

"With condition, what is it?"

"Give me your hair!'

"Whaat?"

Mao's hair was long and shiny. She used to take care of it since she was little. She really loved her hair so how could she give it to a stranger.

"Just take it or leave it…" Maki grinned.

"I'll give it!" Mao decided.

"Good, you're a good girl!" said Maki tapping her head.

"It's for the sake of my brother!"

As Maki removed her hand to Mao, her hair became color white.

"Kyaaa!" shouted Mao touching her long hair "My hair…my hair!"

"Go ahead, you can enter now!" said Maki, and then she disappeared like smoke.

Mao couldn't do anything to get her hair back so she decided to focus on the wall. She was ready to enter.

Mao was a little bit nervous but she was determined. "Okay, one, two…Go!" she ran bumping herself to the wall. Magically, she made cross. It was like entering inside a water falls. For a few minutes Mao lost her energy. She failed to see anything. When she felt returning her senses, she found herself in a wide garden. "It's beautiful" she commented. It wasn't mysterious or something. It was just a normal garden with green grasses, trees and flowers. It was really refreshing with people hanging around, but that wasn't the time to admire, she needed to continue to see her brother.

_**"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop."**_ _-The King of Hearts_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Characters in this chapter:**____Mao Inoue, Sho Sakurai, Erika Toda, Satoshi Ohno_

As Mao walked in the garden, she met different people. She approached them. "Excuse me, do you know Prince Yamada?" she asked using her brother's real name but no one was willing to answer. They were all busy taking pictures, eating, painting, conversing, playing with pets and so on. Mao couldn't get their attention. She was about to leave when a man answered him.

"Prince Yamada?" said the man as he got down from the tree.

"Oh yes, do you know him?" asked Mao expecting to hear information. She was happy because at last somebody talked to her and this somebody seemed smart in his casual clothing: jacket with hood and white pants.

"I heard he live in north village" the man answered.

"North village, where is it, is there a way I can go there?" Mao questioned.

"You can get train ticket from the reception office. You can find it if you headed that way!" said the man pointing the right direction.

Mao smiled. "Thank you, thank you for the information." She turned on her heel but remembered to look back. "Wait, can I know your name?"

The man smiled. "I'm Sho, Sakurai Sho. How about you?"

"I'm Mao…" she smiled then took candies from her pocket. "Here, take these"

"Oh, thank you" Sho responded as he accepted the candies.

Mao gave her last smile as she left.

Mao saw the office. It was a big structure with people going in and out.

"Excuse me; can I get train ticket to north Village?" She inquired.

"Why do you want to go there?" a girl receptionist questioned.

"I need to find Prince Yamada"

"What's your relation with him?"

"Well, I'm his… I'm his sister"

"Really?"

"It's a long story but I really need to talk with him" Mao insisted.

"Okay-Okay" said the receptionist. "I'll help you. Just tell me your name and your special ability"

"My name is Mao Inoue, My brother is Ryosuke Yamada. He has the ability to detect time of tragedy. About me… well… I don't have any special ability"

"You're not an SA?" the receptionist was surprised. "Then how did you get here?"

"The gate keeper allowed me, in exchange of my black hair"

"So…it was Maki's fault."

"Yes, that was her name, now would you mind helping me?"

"Well… I'll definitely help you with payment of course."

"Payment?" Mao was frightened.

"Lower your voice!" said the receptionist. "My special ability is to give powers, so I can make you SA. With that you can have your train ticket to enter any places here in AKABA"

"That's great, but I don't have money to pay you"

"It's okay; I don't accept money any way."

"Then, what should I pay you?"

The receptionist looked down "I like your shoes, give it to me" she grinned.

"My shoes, but…"

"You don't like?"

Mao remembered that her pair of shoes was a gift from her mom. She couldn't give this that easy.

"Okay, if you don't want, you can leave… it is better to go home, girl" the receptionist advised.

"No! I'll give it to you!" Mao removed her shoes and handed to the receptionist. "It is so precious to me, so please take care of it!"

"Don't worry; I'll keep this as my own."

Mao was a little bit sad. First was her black hair, now her shoes.

The receptionist blinked her eyes. "Now, are you ready to have power?"

Mao gulped.

"Okay…" the receptionist tapped her head. "From this moment I'll give you power called Empathy, you can make any man fall in love with you"

"Eh?"

"The power will take effect if you kiss him for 1 minute in his lips, but it is limited…it will only last for a day."

"What kind of power is that, I don't like it, remove it!"

"Are you sure, if I remove it you won't become SA then you can't get train ticket"

"So, I don't have choice?"

The receptionist nodded.

"Then, okay, I'll accept it, just give me my train ticket"

"You can get it inside" said the receptionist pointing a room. Mao went there. As she left, the receptionist smiled, and then disappeared like smoke.

"Excuse me; can I have train ticket?" said Mao to a male receptionist.

"Can I know your special ability?"

"Ano…I can make any man fall in love with me by means of kissing"

"What?" the receptionist was frightened. He placed her hand on the front of Mao's face, sensing her power "What a dangerous ability" He proved it was real "H-here, here's your ticket" he handed the ticket nervously.

"Arigatou!" Mao answered as she left. She looked for the receptionist who took her shoes but she couldn't see her. "Hey, where's the female receptionist here?" Mao asked a passer by.

"What do you mean female receptionist? We only have male receptionist here"

"What?" Mao got confused. She couldn't be wrong; there was a female receptionist there. In fact she took her shoes and gave her power. Well, the power wasn't nice so she was decided not to use it.

"Mao!" called Sho, the guy who gave him information "Do you already get your ticket?" he asked.

Mao nodded. "I have it!" she showed the ticket.

"Good, if you want we can travel together"

Mao smiled "Sure!" _Having companion will be better._

"Can I ask something?" Sho inquired on their way to the train station.

"Sure" Mao entertained.

"Why your hair is white, and what happened to your shoes?"

Mao turned down her eyes "It's a long story"

As the train started its journey, Mao heard consecutive questions from Sho.

"What can you say about this place?"

"It's normal but beautiful" Mao answered.

"How about the people?"

"Well, some are weird and not approachable"

"Are they good than the people outside?"

Mao failed to answer.

"For me, this place is better for all SA" Sho stated

Mao pinched her eyebrows "Have you experienced living outside?"

"Yes" Sho nodded. "Like all the passengers here. We planned to live outside but in the end, here we are, returning. You have same experience, don't you?"

"Well… actually I just came here to get my brother"

"You're going to get your brother? Do you really want to live with ordinary people?"

Sho's last words lingered on Mao's mind. She tried but couldn't answer those questions.

"We're here in north village"

Mao stood up as she heard the announcement. She bowed to Sho before leaving.

She was still thinking _"Is it okay to get Ryosuke back?"_ she questioned but her doubt immediately vanished as she realized all she wanted to do was to be with her brother.

"Excuse me; can I know how to go in Prince Yamada's place?" Mao asked a fisherman. She wasn't sure if he was really a fisherman but since he was sitting on a boat while fishing, she thought him as that.

The fisherman looked at her "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Mao, I'm looking for Prince Yamada's place?"

The fisherman pointed the other side of river. "It is located there"

"Across the river?" Mao snapped. "Then, can you lend me a ride?" The fisherman had a boat so Mao asked his help.

"I'm afraid I can't, I don't usually talk to strangers"

"But I already gave my name."

"Ah yeah…"

"Can you help me now?"

"Okay but not for free"

Mao expected to hear that. Most of the people she met helped her with payment "I don't have money, but I have candies." She took it from her pocket "Most of the teenagers in our place love this, want some?"

"No, thanks, I hate candies. Eating too many sweets is the same as smoking or excessive drinking. This is because the majority of sweets are made exclusively from refined sugar which has absolutely zero nutritional value. You may as well be eating cardboard."

"Is that so…" said Mao keeping the candies. "Then what should I pay you?"

"Just cook these fish for me" said the fisherman showing the fish.

Cooking was one of Mao's special skills so that would be easy, but she didn't know where to cook. "Excuse me, can you make fire?" asked Mao since she couldn't cook without it.

The fisherman got down from the boat and touched a big stone. It produced light and then changed into stove.

"Eh?" Mao got frightened.

"I can provide anything; just tell me what you need" said the fisherman with a blink in his eyes.

"O-Okay…" Mao replied as she started the cooking.

"Here!" Mao handed the plate of food. "It is lemon garlic tilapia, hope you'll like it"

The fisherman started to taste it. "Oohhh…this is good" he bit out.

Mao smiled as she heard the good feedback. She really loved it when people praised her cooking skills, she also like watching them eating. For a moment, she remembered her brother since she used to prepare food for him.

"I'm done, thanks for the food" said the fisherman. "Let's go now; I'll bring you in Yamada's place"

The two rode on the boat. The fisherman was the one who was paddling. As Mao observed him she could realize how dangerous it was-to talk to strangers, but in able to find her brother she needed to take any risk.

"We're here!" said the fisherman. They finally reached the other side of the river. The fisherman pointed a direction "From here you can find their mansion, just continue walking."

"Thank you, I'm going now" Mao answered.

"Wait!" the fisherman called.

Mao looked back without any idea why he called him.

The fisherman got closer and touched her white hair. A light sprout and then Mao's hair turned to normal. "As I thought, you're much prettier with black hair" he uttered.

Mao froze, speechless since she never thought regaining her black hair. "Thank you!" She hugged the fisherman, but separated immediately. "You don't know how happy I am. Thank you for giving back my hair"

The fisherman smiled. "I thought you'll get mad if I do that, but since I made the opposite, just think it as my bonus because you cooked a very delicious food"

"I'll definitely cook more when we meet again" Mao promised.

"I'll be waiting for that-so take care"

"Yes of coarse, by the way, can I know your name?"

"My name? I'm Ohno, Ohno Satoshi."

As the fisherman told his name, Mao bid her goodbye. She waved her hands before running in the direction of Yamada's place. _"Finally I can get Ryosuke back"_ she thought.

_"**It takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that!"**_  
><em><strong>-The Red Queen<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Characters in this chapter:**__Mao Inoue, Ryosuke Yamada, Kamenashi Kazuya_

Mao noticed huge plants and trees. She never thought her brother's new place would be in the middle of the woods. As she continued walking, she sighted a young man who was picking flowers. She couldn't be wrong, that man was her brother.

"Ryosuke!" she called.

Ryosuke turned on her direction and was surprised to see her.

Mao ran after him. "At last I found you!" she cried hugging her brother.

Ryosuke dropped the flowers he was holding, he was still shocked but managed to recover from it "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Mao separated from the hug and smiled at him "I'm here to get you"

"What?" Ryosuke froze.

"You look real prince now" Mao commented as she saw her brother in a prince outfit. "But I prefer your old clothes"

"Stay away from me!" shouted Ryosuke as he pushed her sister.

"What's wrong Ryosuke?" Mao questioned. This was the first time he saw him acted that way.

"You shouldn't go here, go home now" Ryosuke commanded.

"No, I won't leave without you!" Mao insisted.

"What's happening here?" Kame arrived. He was so surprised when he saw Mao. "How did you get here?" he wondered.

Ryosuke gave fiery eyes to him. "Why didn't you erase her memory?" he asked with high tone.

Kame turned his eyes down "I'm sorry, master"

"This is your fault, send her home now!"

"I understand I'll do it!" answered Kame.

Ryosuke gave his last glare to Mao before he left.

"Wait, Ryosuke, where are you going?" Mao tried to grab him but Kame intruded.

"I don't know how did you get here but…this isn't the right place for you, so leave!"

"If I leave right away, I won't see Ryosuke again"

"Why do you care that much, he's not your real brother"

"I love him as my real brother!"

"If you really love him, you'll let him stay in his right place- here."

Mao froze, as she remembered Sho's words_: "You're going to get your brother? -_"_For me, this place is better for all SA"_

Kame continued his words "There's lots of SA who tried to live in ordinary world, but they end up returning. You know their reasons? Because some of them are being scare of, receive discrimination or worst they become subject of experiment. Do you want Ryosuke experience those things?"

Mao took a bow. She wasn't prepared to accept reality, that she and Ryosuke were really different from each other.

"You left me with no choice but to remove your memory" said Kame raising his hands.

Mao glared at him "I don't care if you erase my knowledge about this place, but please leave my brother's memories to me. I don't want to forget loving a brother like him"

Kame hated to see this girl specially her puffy eyes. This was the reason why he didn't erase her memory before, but he should do the right thing now.

"Wait the minute!" Kame bit out "You can't get here without riding the train, and in able to get train ticket, you need to ask the reception office -there they will sense your special ability… you don't have special ability so how did you…" He was confused so he touched Mao's head. As he did, he saw Mao's experiences except her conversation with Sho Sakurai. Part of Kame's ability was to read someone's memory.

"I'm not familiar with that gate keeper and receptionist, but both are trouble makers" said Kame. "Anyway your power is limited. I don't know how long it will last but it will vanish soon. So while you have it, I'll let you stay.'

Mao smiled "Really? Then can I go with you, I want to be with my brother!"

"No!" Kame refused. "Having a girl with such ability will be dangerous so I won't allow you to stay with us"

"But, I don't know where to go."

"That's not my problem!" Kame left.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" As she followed, Kame ran. Mao ran fast as she could but she still lost Kame.

Mao looked left and right. "Kame, where are you?" As she walked barefoot she started to feel fear. What could she expect; she was alone in the middle of unfamiliar forest.

Things turned worst when three wolves showed in front of her.

"Kyaaa!" she almost shouted. The wolves seemed hungry and started to corner her. Mao was trembling but didn't move. _"Please, somebody help me! I don't want to die here"_ She wished but it seemed too late. The wolves attacked her and she could do nothing but to yell with closed eyes. "KYAAAA!

Nothing was happening. As Mao opened her eyes she realized that the wolves were already beaten. "W-Who did that?" she asked. When she looked closer, she saw her brother "Ryosuke…" She wanted to run and cry in his arms, but her body wasn't moving.

"I used my special ability to defeat them" said Ryosuke.

Mao got confused, as far as she knew her brother's ability was called precognition or to perceive future.

"Aside from detecting the future, I learned that I have the Probability manipulation. This ability can cause unlikely events like sudden death and earthquakes. Dangerous, isn't it?"

"You mean you gave deaths to the wolves?" asked Mao, frightened.

Ryosuke nodded. "By just looking in their eyes, I perceive their deaths-ah no- I gave them their deaths!"

Mao narrowed her eyebrows. Don't tell me, the deaths and earthquakes you perceived weren't accidents, did you give them?"

"Maybe- I'm not really sure, but this only explains that I'm not fitted to be your brother anymore, so please leave, and don't ever go near me again!"

Mao froze- she never expecting Ryosuke to chase her out. As Ryosuke moved away, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Wait!" Mao called out. She still wanted to chase him, but she stumbled on the ground.

Once again, she lost her brother.

_"**When one's lost, I suppose its good advice to stay where you are until someone finds you. But-but who'd ever think to look for me here?" -Alice**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Characters in this chapter:**__Mao Inoue, Sho Sakurai, Jin Akanishi, Jun Matsumoto, Keiko Kitagawa, Hiroki Nariyama_

"What happened, are you okay?"

In the middle of Mao's agony, a voice lifted her ears. There was this man offering his hand. It was Sho Sakurai, the guy she was talking at the train.

Mao took his hand, but she complained a little because her foot was hurt.

"Looks like you really hurt, let's sit over there!" Sho pointed a big stone near them, they sat there, but still Mao had questions in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Sho smiled.

"I'm asking why you are here; I thought you're from other Village."

"Well, would you believe me if I tell you I'm here because I follow a rabbit?"

"Rabbit?" Mao pinched her eyebrows.

Sho smiled again.

He changed the topic right away. "What happened, did you find your brother?"

Mao lowered her head. "No, he didn't want to go back with me" she sighed.

By just looking at her, Sho could understand the situation. "Your brother is Yamada, right?" he asked.

Mao nodded. "But I called him Ryosuke."

"Are you informed that he's a prince?"

Mao nodded again.

"Maybe that's his reason why he wants here; anyway you can stay here with him, can't you?"

"No, you don't understand" Mao insisted. "I don't have special ability, I don't belong here. There was just this mysterious girl who gave me power in exchange of my shoes. Now, since I have this weird power I guess I can't return in my world."

That was a long sentence, but it became clear to Sho.

"What should I do now?" Mao cried. "I'm new in this place, and besides Ryosuke wants me out of his life"

"If you're planning to go home, do you think you can be happy?" asked Sho.

Mao froze, thinking… "I guess no," she answered "Without Ryosuke, I won't be happy. I want to go home with him.

"Then get him!"

"Its impossible now, I told you he wants me out of his life"

"Have you heard the story Alice in Wonderland?"

Mao went up her eyebrows "Yes, but what's the connection?"

"If Alice didn't follow the rabbit, would she reach wonderland, what do you think?"

The question lingered to Mao. "Are you trying to say that I need to follow my brother?"

"It's up to you" Sho answered.

For a moment, Mao analyzed everything. Why did she come in Akaba? How did she get special ability? The only reason came was her brother. _"Maybe the girl who gave me power is my fairy god mother, she gave it for me to stay and guide my Ryosuke, till I convince him to go home"_ she thought. "But Ryosuke has dangerous ability!" Mao remembered. "Aside from Pecognition he also have the precognition, probability manipulation"

"Don't be confused, it just actually connected" Sho confirmed "Okay, I'll explain, the user can perceive future through his precognition ability, for example, he will know that a person will die but he actually don't know when and how… so it is his other power to undertake… he'll unconsciously use his probability power to determine the exact date, place and situation of the tragedy."

"You mean it is true that Ryosuke creates tragedy?" Mao got worried. Her brother might hate his self for having that ability, so she much needed to stay to be by his side and give comfort.

"By the way, can I know your ability?" Sho asked her.

Mao was hesitated to answer. He stared first at Sho before whispering the answer to his ear.

"Really?" Sho responded.

"It's useless, right?"

"NO, it's a nice ability" said Sho "We called that empathy, the ability to sense or manipulate the emotions of other people."

"I can only use it through kissing, so I won't use it" Mao assured as Sho nodded.

"Anyway, do you have any plan now?" Sho inquired.

Mao cocked her head slightly to one side"I'm clueless. I'm not familiar with this place."

"If you want, you can come with me." Sho suggested.

Mao looked at him "Are you serious?"

Sho continued. "Actually, I have idea how could you get closer to your brother"

"Really what is it?" Hearing that gave energy to Mao

"Come with me first, in east village."

"Sure, after all I don't have any choice." Mao tried to stand up but she couldn't walk, her foot was sprained, so Sho lifted her on his back

"Sho…" Mao wondered if that would be okay.

Sho smiled and answered softly, "It's okay; we're friends now, don't we?"

Mao smiled "Yes…"

Sho started to walk.

On their way, Mao noticed something "Where is the river here?" she asked remembering the river she and the fisherman Ohno Satoshi passed.

"What river, there's no river here" said Sho, confused.

"Eh? Impossible!" Mao bit out; she was sure about the river.

Sho smirked "Everything here is impossible"

"Yea, you're right" Mao agreed.

The two reached the train station and in an hour they arrived in East Village.

"Are sure you can walk now?" asked Sho looking at Mao's feet

"Daijoubu, it didn't hurt now" replied Mao.

"Good" said Sho "Now go in that direction" he pointed the left side "You will see a big gate there, just tell the guard that you're looking for a guy named Jin Akanishi, okay?"

"Wait, aren't we going there together?" asked Mao sensing that Sho will leave her.

"I just remember doing other thing; I'll follow after I'm done"

"But…I'm afraid." Mao confessed.

Sho patted her head "Don't worry, Jin is a nice person; just tell him I'm your friend."

"Is he your friend or what?"

"We're not that close but he's loyal to me" Sho answered

"Don't tell me he's your sentinel, are you a prince?"

Sho didn't give any answer, but a smile.

"Okay, I'll trust you…" Mao decided "Just be sure to follow, okay?"

"I promise" said Sho before he left.

Mao continued walking until she reached the said gate. She never expected it to be fantastic. The gate's large braces were shining. Behind it was a modern palace.

"What do you want?" the guard asked. He was the only guard there, wearing a Red Guard uniform.

"I'm looking for Jin Akanishi" Mao answered.

The guard pressed the small gadget he was holding.

A few minutes later the gate opened and then a good looking guy in cowboy outfit went out.

"Who is it?" he asked with annoyance, but his mood changed when he spotted Mao. "Oh, a girl? _KAWAII…_"

Is she your girlfriend?" asked the guard.

The guy smirked. "Maybe soon." He went near Mao and observed her from head to toe. He immediately noticed her bare foot but aside from that she thought Mao was perfect.

"Are you Jin Akanishi?" Mao asked, wondering if this hot guy was really Sho's friend.

"Yes, I'm Akanishi, C'mon!" He grabbed Mao's hand. They entered inside.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Mao.

Jin answered quickly "In my room of course!"

"No, I don't want!" Mao halted her hand away from Akanishi.

"What's wrong, aren't you the girl I ordered?"

"Ordered, what are you talking about?" Mao was panicked. She became blank, formulating a hint. Sho Sakurai sold her, didn't he? How could she allow herself to be fooled?

_"What's that?"_Mao wondered when she saw a flying object coming in their direction. She finally recognized it when it got closer. It was a mechanical bird.

"A message from Hiro?" said Akanishi as the bird went on his arm.

The bird spoke a recorded voice. "Akanishi how's you day? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have girl right now. Try requesting next time"

After delivering the message, the bird flew away.

"If Hiro rejects my order… who's this girl?" She looked at Mao.

"My name is Mao Inoue, Sho told me to find you"

"You're Sho's girlfriend?" Jin Akanishi breathed out.

"No, we're just friend" said Mao.

"Good, I thought you're his girl" Jin seemed relief. "Anyway sorry if I think you as an order girl"

"It's okay!" Mao smiled "Actually I was relieved, now I know Sho isn't a ruffian"

"Speaking of Sho" said Akanishi placing his face closer to Mao. "If he isn't your boyfriend, then maybe, the two of us can be lovers, what do you think?

"Huh?"

"Just say yes…" Akanishi smirked.

"Stop joking!" said Mao moving away. "I just went here because Sho told me. You're his friend, right?

"Friend? No, Sho is my slave"

"You mean he's your sentinel? So you're a prince?" Mao eyes got bigger.

"Yes!" Akanishi answered.

Mao made face "I don't believe you"

"What, you don't believe me?" Akanishi retorted.

"There's no aura of being prince in you"

"Geez…what kind of girl are you, don't you find me attractive?"

"You're not my type!" said Mao.

Akanishi got annoyed.

Suddenly Mao spotted a guy. "Look, I think he's the real prince!" said Mao upon seeing a handsome guy walking in the veil. For Mao, his presence was indeed a royal blood. He also wore prince outfit just like Ryosuke. In his sides was a pretty girl in Shinto dress and a samurai guy.

Akanishi turned his head to see him.

"Who is he?" asked Mao.

"He's Matsumoto, Jun Matsumoto" Akanishi replied.

Mao was mesmerizing "How cute, he's a prince, right?

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Obviously, he's the perfect example of a prince. For sure he knows my brother!" She ran in his direction.

"Wait, don't go near him!" Akanishi voiced out but he failed to stop Mao.

"Excuse me- excuse me!" Mao called but she stumbled.

Only Keiko, the girl in Shinto dress bothered to help her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oi, Keiko" called Matsumoto, the prince "We're in hurry, don't mind her"

"Yes, master!" she answered leaving Mao.

"What kind of prince is he, ignoring a princess?" asked Mao but she just realized that she wasn't a princess.

_**"I've had nothing yet, so I can't take more." (Alice)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Characters in this chapter:**__Mao Inoue, Sho Sakurai, Jin Akanishi, Jun Matsumoto, Keiko Kitagawa, Hiroki Nariyama, Kamenashi Kazuya, Ryosuke Yamada, Ohno Satoshi_

As prince Matsumoto and his sentinels left, Mao stood up.

Akanishi went near him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Mao nodded. "I'm okay" she answered disappointed about the prince.

"You shouldn't do that, going near him is dangerous"

"What do you mean?" asked Mao.

Akanishi gave serious glare "He's the evil prince of East village,

"Evil?"

"Yes, because he's violent. Most of the people here fear his Earth Manipulation ability"

"Earth Manipulation?" Mao repeated. By just hearing his ability she got hint what kind of skills he had. "How about his companions, the girl besides him is beautiful" Mao added.

"Those are his sentinels. The girl's name is Keiko Kitagawa, the guy is Hiroki Nariyama. As of now, they are the top sentinels"

"Top? So they also have amazing abilities…" Mao uttered.

Akanishi nodded "That's why you have to stay away from them or else you want to die, understood?"

"I understand I'll keep distance" Mao promised, pouting her lips.

That reaction moved Jin Akanishi. Ever since, he liked girls with beautiful lips.

"Ah, Mao can we have dinner tonight?" he asked changing the topic.

Mao wondered. "Dinner?"

"Just say yes"

Mao paused for a while before answering "If you insist and it's for free, why not?"

_"Yes!"_Akanishi rejoiced. She badly wanted a girl right now so he'll make sure to get her. "Just thinking, why you chased Matsumoto" he asked "Is he your type?"

"Not really" Mao replied "I just want to ask him if he knows my brother"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, my brother is Ryosuke Yamada, the prince of North Village"

"Eh, he's your brother?" Akanishi was really shocked. As far as he knew, prince from north village had dangerous ability. He suddenly wondered what ability this girl had.

"If you don't mind, can I know your special ability?"

"Empathy." Mao answered.

"You can control people's emotion?"

"Yes, but I can only do that when I kiss them"

"Eh?" As Akanishi heard that, he immediately made a distance… "Ah, Mao, forget about the dinner."

"Huh, why?"

"Let just wait for Sho then we can go inside" he answered from relief.

"You mean inside the palace, so you're really a prince?" asked Mao.

"Just what I told you" Akanishi boasted.

Mao raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that Matsumoto is your cousin?"

Akanishi froze- of course he couldn't have Matsumoto as his cousin. Perhaps Mao knew that so he asked that question. Mao caught him on his lies "Okay, okay, I'll tell you the truth" he muttered. "Sho is the real shadow prince, and I'm his sentinel"

"As what I thought, Sho is a prince!"

"Correction, he is shadow prince!" Akanishi insisted.

"Is there any difference?" asked Mao.

"Of course it has big difference!" Akanishi bit out. "Here in Akaba, we have four princes and four shadow princes. In case there something happen to the prince the shadow prince will undertake."

"Like a substitute prince?"

"Exactly- so these are their differences, number one, shadow princes are not allowed to have more than one sentinel unlike the original princes, they can have one or more sentinels. Number two, shadow princes are believed to have worthless ability, unlike original princes who praise for their skills, to sum it up that Sho Sakurai is a worthless prince…"

"Hey how could you say that?" Mao complained "As far as I know a sentinel should be respectful to his prince" Mao was actually referring to Kame.

"I'm just saying the truth…sentinel can strengthen his ability by the help of his prince but the day I became Sho's sentinel… I turned out to be useless."

"Don't say that…"

"Ah… stop defending him, Oh, I almost forgot, the number three difference between Shadow and original princes…original princes receive full allowance from the queen unlike the shadow princes they just receive half… that's why most of them has jobs"

"So, Sho has job, what is it?" Mao inquired.

Akanishi gave her confused eyes "Aren't you informed that Sho is a recruiter?"

"Recruiter?"

"Most of the SA users here in Akaba are businessman, and Sho's job is to find sentinel for them"

"I don't have any idea about that, I thought Sho is also from the ordinary world, like me"

"You mean you came from ordinary world?" Akanishi questioned.

Mao nodded.

"Well… Sho once tried to live there but he realized how hard it was, so he returned."

"Now I understand…" Mao uttered.

"Wait the minute" Akanishi started to doubt "You said you're his friend but you didn't know that he's a shadow prince and a recruiter?"

"I just met him today" Mao revealed.

"What? Just now and then you already trust him?"

"It's because…" Mao was speechless. Perhaps Akanishi was right. She shouldn't trust Sho that easy, but he was the only person who helped her wholeheartedly so how could she not trust him, and besides he promised to help her to be with her brother.

"Look, he's here!" Akanishi bit out.

As Mao turned her head, she saw Sakurai Sho. "Sho?" she questioned. She didn't expect him to change his clothes; from a casual dress he was now wearing a prince outfit.

"Did I make you wait?" asked Sho as she approached Mao.

Mao had loss of words.

"Let's go now inside" said Sho, but Mao remained unmoved. "Mao, let's go."

"No!" Mao uttered. "I guess I shouldn't trust you"

Silence,

Then Sho bowed gently just like a prince who greeted a princess "I'm Sho Sakurai, shadow prince of East Village, I'm also a sentinel recruiter, nice to meet you Ms. Mao" he said.

Mao was amazed. She never imagined seeing a prince until now.

"Forgive me if I keep my identity, but my purpose of helping you is pure"

By just looking at him, Mao questioned her self how could she dislike this prince? "Okay, I'll trust you" Mao decided.

Sho smiled, and took her hands.

They headed inside the palace.

"This is the East Palace" Akanishi started "This is the second large palace here in Akaba next to the queen's palace. Most of SA goes here just to see how beautiful it is."

As Akanishi continued in giving more details Mao couldn't stop glaring in her surroundings. It was revealed to her that this palace was created for the princes and their sentinels.

"For the mean time this will be your room" said Sho leading the way.

When Mao opened its door she found herself opened-mouthed. The room was so elegant; it was spacious with beautiful scenic view. "This will be my room?" she asked.

Sho smiled. "There are new clothes and shoes in the closet. You can use them"

Mao looked at Sho then headed to the closet. "Sugoi!" she bit out as she saw lot of dresses and shoes. "Can I really use all of these?"

"Go ahead, it yours" said Sho.

Mao took a blue doll shoes "This looks the same as my old shoes" she muttered.

Sho went near him and took the shoes. "Let see if it will fit to you" She fitted the shoes to Mao.

Mao turned red. This was the first time a guy do this to her.

"It's perfect" said Sho.

Akanishi being there the whole time pinched his eyebrows. _"Is this a fairytale in TV?"_ he wondered as he saw the magic springing between the two.

"Take your rest now and prepare, by 6:00pm we'll have our dinner."

"Okay" Mao answered.

Sho and Akanishi left the room

On their way, Akanishi raised a question. "Don't tell me, you came late because you prepared all of those things?"

Sho smiled.

"So, I'm right!"

"Not actually" Sho answered. "I also get sentinel application form"

"Sentinel Application form?" Akanishi repeated "Don't tell me you're going to apply that girl?"

Sho smiled again.

"I wonder why you are helping her" said Akanishi "Don't tell me you like her"

Sho grinned.

"I'm right, you do like her!"

Sho started laughing.

"Hey wait!" called Mao stopping the two.

As Sho and Akanishi looked back, they found Mao in towel.

"I can't open the shower" said Mao "Can you help me to fix it"

Sho turned back to give help.

Akanishi didn't move. "I can't take it anymore" he muttered "That girl is a living temptation!" she yelled as he ran away.

"What happened to him?" Mao wondered.

Sho smiled.

Sho pressed a switch button (located near the switch light) to fix the shower. "You can use it now"

"Thank you!" said Mao leading back to the bath room. She froze when she realized what she was wearing. It was just a piece of towel. "Kyaaaa" she almost shouted. She quickly closed the door of the bathroom. Her face turned crimson.

"What's wrong?" asked Sho, confused. Actually Mao looks a while ago didn't effect to him.

Before dinner, Sho met Mao in her room to explain his plan.

"Here" Sho presented a paper to Mao.

"What's this?" asked Mao as she accepted the paper.

"A sentinel application form. To tell you the truth, I'm planning to make you a sentinel"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Mao.

"I guess I'll need to give a brief history for you to understand my purpose"

Mao listened carefully.

"The selection of prince and shadow prince is based in their bloodline, meaning you can be a prince if you have any connection with the recent prince. It may be your father, uncle or second cousin. It's up to the queen who would she call. See for example our situation. My father used to be the prince but it was his second cousin's son Matsumoto who chose to be the next prince. In North Village your brother was still in her mother's womb when the queen announced him as the next prince. Everybody expected that since he is the son of the current prince, but not all was happy, like his auntie who had seven year old son at that time. This son of her was announced to be the shadow prince. In able to overthrown the title she planned the kidnapping of Yamada Ryuu. When the crime had been proven, she received death penalty. Since their son was innocent he stayed as shadow prince, but people became cold to him and no one tried to be his sentinel"

"You mean…I'm going to be his sentinel?"

"Exactly!" Sho answered "If you become his sentinel, you can live in the North palace with your brother"

"You're right…" Mao responded. "But I wonder what kind of man is him…"

"He's a good guy, I assure you." Sho replied.

Mao smiled and gave her praises. "You're really brilliant, Arigatou Sho-chan!"

Sho smiled.

For Mao she was very lucky to have Sho in her side.

"Who is she?" asked Jun Matsumoto, the prince of east.

The dinner was prepared for the princes and their sentinels only so they didn't expect to see new face.

"I remember you" said Keiko, the girl in Shinto dress. "Don't tell me you're Akanishi's girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my-"

"Yes, she's Akanishi's girl" said Sho, interrupting Akanishi.

"Another victim, huh?" said Nariyama Hiroki, Matsumoto's sentinel. She observed Mao. "She's cute, where in the world you found her, Akanishi?"

Akanishi didn't answer.

"She is Hiro's recommendation" Sho answered.

Akanishi took a pork chop and placed it in the plate of Mao. "Start eating now" she said.

Mao smiled.

As everybody started eating the whole place became silent.

"Are you worried about her?" asked Kame as he saw Ryosuke looking outside the window. "I heard she's with the shadow prince of the east."

"I'm not thinking about her" Ryosuke answered.

"That's good, since that can't help you to win the battle. One of these days, the queen will announce the start of the game, so we need to prepare. You have seven opponents, okay, let's make it six, since your shadow prince is indeed a useless."

Suddenly, someone entered the door.

"Oh, speaking of the devil." said Kame as he saw their shadow prince.

"Hello!" Ryosuke's shadow prince greeted. "Do you want to eat fish?" he showed the fish he caught.

Unknown to Mao, she actually met this shadow prince; it was the guy she called fisherman, Ohno Satoshi.

"_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" -Alice_


End file.
